Frozen Flame
by WhisperJ
Summary: After Elsa's big reveal during the Eternal Winter Crisis, some kingdoms have been feeling threatened by her powers. She has no idea what Princess Millie and Han's father have in store for her. All she can do is rule to the best of her ability with her sister, Kristoff, and possibly an old enemy by her side to ride out this threat. And understand that it takes a lot of forgiveness.
**A/N I own nothing Disney related. The only things that are mine are MIllie and her dad and** **that** **made up kingdom. All this was inspired from the book "A Frozen Heart" and also all the rumors of what could happen in the new movie a Hans redemption, A villain with opposite powers of Elsa, and possibly Helsa happening. Not saying I am going to add it but I might. its a definite maybe. I literally thought of writing this today. All these scenarios are happening simultaneously. I am only going to write it like this for the first chapter (hopefully). This was something I am doing for fun. I hope you all who read it get even just the tiniest of entertainment!**

"Elsa?" Anna called for her older sister in her studies. Now that Elsa has become Queen she took it upon herself to take up the duties of her father, the late king. Elsa never would have imagined herself to ever leave her room still. And it has been months since her coronation. Time to time Elsa wished she never left her room, mostly because of what she put her people through from simply leaving it. Causing such a big fiasco with the kingdom and anyone who traveled far to see her become queen. Now she is trying to make it up to the people the best she could. Elsa keeps politics and her sister separate the best she could. Anna entered the room hanging by the door frame with a mischievous smile on her face." Queen Elsa, may I have a moment of your time." She bowed mockingly trying to get her sister to smile. It was a success.

Elsa smirked "Hey Anna." But as fast as her smile appeared it disappeared moments later looking back at her attempt at damage control. Most members of different courts that came by to see her coronation have suffered some casualties due to her "eternal winter" many got sick and were not completely healed. As much as she hated to admit it. Possibly, without prince Hans the kingdom could have suffered far worse _. At least he did some good._

Anna noticed her change in expression, she went up to Elsa and gave her a warm hug, and she gave Elsa as much hugs as she could give now that they were close again. "Elsa, what's wrong you can tell me, I am the princess after all." Anna said trying to take the weight of troubles brought upon her sister. "I wish you would stop trying to do this all by yourself, let me help you." Anna took a hold of Elsa's chilled hands.

Elsa took her hands back and laid them on the desk that was filled with papers of information from kings and queens she was allied with and some with not the best relationships, specifically the king of Haldinon. And the Southern Isles after what Hans did they have sent apology gifts to Arendelle, which was a big help. The queen looked up at her sister with worried features. "Please don't worry about this, most of what I am stressing about is my fault." She continued putting the papers away so Anna couldn't see them "I need to learn how to handle this now that I am in charge." Elsa stood up with a grin "besides it's time for us to spend some time together." She took a pouting Anna's arm and yanked her out the room. They walked down the castle wall with unison Anna's frown still present. "I am going to help whether you like it or not."

Elsa looked at her little sister feeling a tad bit bad for still keeping a part of her life hidden. _I just don't_ _want you to see me as a monster_ she thought to herself. "Anna you are helping me, the fun we have been having is a great help." Elsa gave her sister a hug. Hoping that she would finally drop the subject so they can go out and build a snowman. "Don't let it ruin our time together." She gave her sister a contagious smile. Anna went back to her cheerful persona and dropped the frown taking Elsa's hand and running down the hallway with the queen in tow "alright but I am going to help you be the best queen ever _!" she quickly added "Not that you're a bad queen now, which you are not!" Don't worry Elsa, I'll make sure that everyone loves, cares and sees what a wonderful ruler you_ _really are. They will all see._

As soon as they make it past the gates of the castle the two are greeted by a Kristoff and Sven. The two waved at the two approaching women. "Hello your highnesses." He opened his arms as Anna went in for a pouncing hug. Elsa giggled at the fitting couple. She then spoke up as the two continue embracing each other "Kristoff I hope your ice business." Kristoff and Anna let go of one another to face the queen. Kristoff thanked them again. "Without the sled you two got me, it could not be better." He motioned to his the gift given to him by them. "Ready to make it snow?"

Far beyond across the sea from Arendelle was the kingdom of Haldinon. It had many similarities to Arendelle but it had a more natural look to it. The land was rich with fresh greens. Which made its main list of goods to trade. The Buildings consisted of cabins and cottages minus the massive castle that appeared to have more defenses than its counter-part. King Alphonse looked out a window from his room. He was of average height for a man and has been losing hair slowly after the eternal winter incident in Arendelle which, caused the death of his son in law. His eyes were a hazel shade that lost the hope, and had a scruffy beard that went beyond his chin. He was more chubby than thin, and his nose was a bit crooked possibly due to a fight from when he was young. He whispered to himself "this place cannot afford to fight another war. My daughter is filled with rage and I have no way of cooling her down." He looked to his left to fix his gaze of the portrait of his wife who passed away when his daughter was only eleven. "Not life you did my queen." He always looked delighted when he saw her in pictures.

After a few moments a knock was being made by someone behind his door. Without even waiting for permission to enter his daughter walked in gracefully. "Father, preparations have been made for the battle against Queen Elsa." Her hands were behind her back. "It's time we showed that woman we are not afraid, and that it is not okay to take the lives of the ones we hold dear." Princess MIllie felt that the death of her husband Edgar needed to be brought to justice. Letting this ice queen get away with it set a fire of hatred burn inside of her. Her brunette hair was held up in a bun her eyes matched her fathers but held more life. She was at the mature age of twenty-four. Cladded in light armor.

The king looked at his old reflection, he saw so much of himself in his daughter. Ready to fight at any necessary moment. Filled with so much more life than he is now. He spoke calmly. "My dear, this is unnecessary, she did not kill Edgar." He went up to her and placed his rough hand on her armored plated shoulder. "He just got sick, there was nothing we can do." MIllie looked defeated _someone has to pay if it wasn't for this queen of Arendelle my love would still be here. I'm sorry father but killing her will kill the chance of her ever causing anymore endless pain. I'll then take the throne and you will be happy with me out of your hair, or what's left of it._

MIllie glared into her father's pupils. "If you refuse to help me. I'll take it upon myself to complete this myself." She knew of the guards and the king of the Southern Isles would happily come along with her, mostly due to loyalty, others for revenge. The king looked somber there was nothing he could do to stop her. He knew she had a rebellious streak. Retracting the hand that rested on her shoulder "I can only hope, in the end, you make the right decision." At those finale words the princess whipped around and made her way out of the room. Knowing both are simply too stubborn to agree with one another it has been like this for thirteen years. As she descended the steps she made note that she must finally see the witch in the deep forest to finally make good of her deal. She thought back at the witches insults. The witch had said "humans are so pitiful, willing to curse themselves over something so small." She knew in a way the witch was right but it was the only way to even the odds, she knew this could kill her but it's a win win situation. _I live I'll be able to get rid of Elsa and add Arenedelle to my kingdom, I die I get to see my mother, little brother, and husband again._ At this point she didn't care what happened to her when she gets what she needs for the show down. A smile appears on her face knowing the assassins she hired to get rid of Anna to understand her pain. "Elsa is mine." She sneered as she hopped on her horse to see her friend.

Back at the Southern Isles Han's began to lose hope in ever escaping from his situation, they didn't even bother to leave a guard to watch him knowing he had no way of escape unless, he goes to the dock which, always has guards. It is a fact that he deserves this punishment for what has done to Anna and Elsa. A plan that started out so simple and somewhat innocent ended in barbarism. As he worked on his daily shift of scooping up feces he pondered the situation a few months back, he felt a little guilty but not completely. He really was willing to do anything to get away from here yet, here he was. He began to really put the pieces together, maybe if Lars never told him about Elsa he wouldn't have to be doing this right now. His life would still be exactly the same. _Hell maybe Elsa and Anna wouldn't be such close sisters right now._ His twelve brothers treated him worse now that he is no longer seen as a prince. But a mere lowly slave at this point serving as a punching bag whenever they were around. He entered the castle to wash up after he finished his job. Hoping not to run into any of them.

"Hans done scooping yourself up?" Hans froze hearing one of his cruel twin brother's insult, as they both headed in his direction. He did not let his head lower, to prideful to give them the pleasure of seeing him look down in shame for what he had done to stain his family's name. "Yes, I'm busy at the moment I do not have time." Before Hans could finish his words a masculine fist that belonged to Rudi crashed into Han's face, causing him to stumble a bit. _Princess Anna punches better than you._ He screamed in his mind using his common knowledge not to say it out loud. He knew he couldn't fight back not that he was not capable of it. It just never did him any good. Plus physical pain he could handle he thought reaching for his wrist.

Rudi and Runo both laughed seeing him in this state. Runo quipped an insult "you're so pathetic little Hans, you could never do anything right, now you're all alone no mommy or Lars." At the end of his sentence he decided to add a kick to the stomach. "Couldn't even look at you as soon as they saw the chains." Rudi's previous taunting toned was now serious. "Now you really are just a waste of space brother, if you died now no one really would bat an eye." Hans learned to numb himself of these comments. It was the only way he was able to stay sane it this prison of a castle. His face was blank showing no sign of pain all but a blank expression. He's done entertaining them. After not reacting to his brothers abuse. They just left and walked away growing tired of his presence. As they walked in the opposite direction from where they came from Hans just heard Rudi comment on how he's no fun anymore. _Good, I wish they would all treat me like I was invisible being ignored has to be far less painful than that._

Slowly making his way to his decrypted old room he pasted his father's studies, there was a commotion going on in. _Probably just some talking about whether they should kill me or not and be done with it._ But as soon as he heard them mention invading Arendelle he decided to spy on them his curiosity getting the better of him. He could hear his father boasting about how Queen Elsa is such a fool for lowering her guard after he has been giving her and her people gifts. How he plans on punishing anyone who in anyway gave Westergaard a bad rap. _So filled with wrath, must be where I get it from._ His eldest son, Caleb questioned his king "father why do you now want to invade Arendelle? It should be the last of our worries." "I have an idea" Hans whispered to himself. "He feels threatened."

Hans heard his father sigh in disappointment. "That woman could take over all our land with just a flick of her wrist, she is too dangerous." His brother asked another dumb question. "And is that why you're allied with Princess Millie? Queen Elsa is a common threat."

His father never changed his tone. "And once she is out of her kingdom we invade Haldinon, she will be too busy battling Queen Elsa. And once she gets rid of Elsa We can take Arendelle too." This way my sons do not have to just marry into any throne." Han's father continued describing his diabolical plan. And the other kingdoms won't interfere with a Westergaard in charge somewhere, we are masters of manipulation except, your brother Hans of course." He said Hans as though it was the most bitter and disgusting name to ever exist

Hans could not believe his ears. His father truly is evil. He couldn't allow his brothers to control anything. They would rightly destroy any kingdom. And what could possibly give them the right and not himself. The people of Arendelle even complimented on his ability of being in charge. This news horrified him. The things Hans had once done have been unforgivable. But he could not live with himself to allow this to happen. I'll break out of here somehow _, I cannot let my brothers destroy everything like they did me. But how am I supposed to speak with Elsa without her first icing me or Anna throwing in another punch. I'll just worry about that until I get there. First I need to speak with Lars. If he's willing to listen._ Hans slipped away with so many things running through his mind.


End file.
